


lost in the world (on purpose)

by Hieiandshino



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Marvel destroys everything you love, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro take some time off.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the world (on purpose)

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Set after _Avengers vs X-Men_ , _Uncanny Avengers_ (all arcs) and _All New X-Factor #2_.
> 
> This fanfic was unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.
> 
> Basically, some twin love because Marvel can't give nice things to their characters.

Pietro is as close as ever. He gives Wanda as much space as she wants it, but, for the first time in years, they are in the same page. The same page they were before Magneto, the Avengers, Crystal, Vision, Luna, the twins and so much more they witnessed and participated. It’s a good feeling.

They are on a hill somewhere, lying on the ground and watching the clouds after a game of tag she came up with on the last minute (I transport myself somewhere _, Wanda still can hear herself saying, giggling like a little girl,_ and you try to find me. _And he did, oh, he_ did). Wanda deserves some peaceful times after Victor, after the X-Men and the Red Skull, just like she knows Pietro deserves to stay away a little from his new X-Factor team. He is stressed, and she thought she could do something for him, since Pietro is the only person in the world who would lose everything just to make sure she ended up _alive_ in the end of the day.

So here they are, on this hill, enjoying the wind tangle their hair and getting grass on their clothes and Pietro is smiling, he is _smiling_ , and for no apparent reason. She has seen the last appearances of her brother on the news and Wanda is sure it’s been a long time since he actually curled his lips with conviction, feeling genuinely glad after accomplishing something.

Without noticing, her hand travels the distance between their bodies — a small one, for they were never too far apart since the beginning of their existence — and curl her fingers on the arm closest to her, her body doing the same thing. When Pietro turns, Wanda is already curled along his body, her head on his should, their legs tangling, her hand still on his arm. Pietro, as always, says nothing, only frees his arm from her grasp to pass it around her hip.

Wanda never noticed how much she missed her brother, how little she _grew_ , as a person or as a hero, without him next to her. Years ago, she would’ve thought he was suffocating her at the same time he was trying to protect her, and now, _now_ , now she’s just there next to him and, and, and—

Wanda makes no sense anymore ( _and it terrifies her_ ), always so scared to be Alice and lose herself in the Wonderland that is her mind. But she knows — oh, how she knows — that, if Pietro asked again for her to bend reality, Wanda would do it, again and again ( _it terrifies her more_ ).

“Wanda?” His voice is full of concern, but it sounds like a lullaby, like something _normal_. He must’ve gone insane without her there too, all these years. “Are you well? You look perturbed.”

Wanda laughs sadly and, like a little kid, hides her face on his shoulder. She feels selfish and stupid, ruining her brother’s tranquility because she is afraid of herself. But it’s not really her fault. It’s a terrible place to be and there is this dread inside of her that says she could get lost again as easier as the first time. “I’m just thinking too much.” She says instead and feels him move his arm to touch her hair with delicate fingers.

“Then don’t.” Pietro says. “Close your eyes and stop _thinking_. Nothing is going to happen.” It’s a lie. Pietro doesn’t hide it, however, and Wanda feels it’s because he never was one to hide anything from her. He was always so honest with her. Even so, for one day, Wanda thinks she can believe his lies and pretend that everything will be all right — pretend the Avengers don’t fear her; pretend the X-Men don’t hate her; pretend humanity changed their ways towards mutants; and pretend Vision and she are _fine_. After all, Wanda has been lied to and manipulated all her life for lesser, more terrible men than the man she knows since forever. This time, at least _this time_ , she can choose the lies she will believe.

Wanda holds pass one of her arms around Pietro’s waist too and kisses him on the cheek. She can feel him close his eyes just like, when she was younger, she could feel him hurting himself or in danger ( _or dying by their father’s hand_ ). She closes her eyes too and hopes that maybe, just maybe, when they wake up, the world will be fine and they will be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this fanfic lost in my files and decided to post it, because, damn, the twins are needing a fucking break and some time alone. Thank you, Marvel, for making Wanda need a brother and turn to Simon (Wonder Man), instead of Pietro. And then having sex with him. And then dying. Not disturbing at all. In fact, that's all she needed. That's all I needed.


End file.
